The present application relates generally to distribution systems and, more particularly, to methods and systems for monitoring devices in a power distribution system.
Some known power distribution systems include numerous distributed devices, sensors, and one or more controllers. The controllers receive data from the sensors and/or the distributed devices. The received data is used by the controller to control operation of the distribution system.
Maintenance procedures and testing of the components of a power distribution system are commonly performed according to a predetermined maintenance schedule. Manual inspection, measurement, testing, and repair (if applicable) are performed on the control systems of the power distribution system according to the schedule. In between scheduled maintenance procedures, problems may arise with one or more components of the distribution system that are not detected. Such undetected problems can result in inaccurate and/or inefficient operation of the power distribution system. In some circumstances, a component that is only occasionally used may fail or degrade without being detected until the next time that component is used.